Development of biometric authentication technology, which accomplishes authentication using the subject's body characteristics in place of codes or passwords composed of combinations of text and symbols, has flourished in recent years. In general, biometric authentication uses body characteristics that differ from individual to individual, such as finger prints, the vein pattern on the back of the hand, the iris pattern in the eye, voice print or the like (for example, see Patent Literature 1).